Adicta al amor
by Jossy0817
Summary: ¿Que es el amor? El amor no existe, es una propaganda vil y barata de las ambiciosas fabricas de preservativos - contesté. prefiero la vida sin problemas sentimentales que puedan llevarnos hacer estupideces, también prefiero el alcohol.
1. mi vida es aburrida

**HOLA AMIGOS, YA SE QUE USTEDES PENSARAN QUE ES UN POCO DESORGANIZADO DE MI PARTE SUBIR FICS NUEVOS AUN TENIENDO OTROS EN CURSO. PERO ESPECIFICO QUE ESTE ES DE PURA PRUEBA, SOLO QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE Y SI TENGO COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS PUES SEGUIRE CON ESTE FIC, PERO PRIMERO TERMINARE CON EL QUE TENGO QUE YA FALTA POCO POR CIERTO. **

**TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE YA QUE AUN NO ESTOY ESTUDIANDO Y BUENO, PASO MI TIEMPO A VECES SIN INTERNET Y TENGO QUE OCUPARME EN ALGO. YA MISMO SUBIRE UN CAPITULO DEL FIC ANTERIOR, LO ESTOY ACABANDO, NO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS AUN CON ESE JEJE PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE MAÑANA LO SUBIRE.**

**ESPERO QUE SI LES GUSTA ESTE FIC ME DIGAN PARA CONTINUARLO DESPUES.**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**MI VIDA ES TAN ABURRIDA**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::**

Otro día más me toca estar rodeada de estas pesadas personas, otro día mas escuchando sus trágicas historias sobre lo que les paso, no soy ninguna adicta ni nada por el estilo; me gusta el alcohol no lo niego y fumo de vez en cuando, pero de ahí, no es necesario estar en un grupo como este. No entiendo porque tuve que acceder a la petición de mi hermana, había decidió vivir mi vida de una manera diferente y a ella no le gusto.

La verdad es que no tengo necesidad de estar aquí cuando podría estar en algún bar pasándola bien con mis amigos; eso es lo bueno de la vida, los amigos. Aquellas personas que pueden alegrarte el día con alguna de sus bromas, con alguna de sus ocurrencias ¿Quién en su sano juicio no tendría amigos?, solo las personas que decidieron dejar todo para irse con alguien que al final del camino se dan cuenta de que no era lo que pensaban. Eh allí el problema, nos entregamos tanto a la persona equivocada, que después de hacerte el de oídos sordos con los demás te das cuenta que te quedaste completamente solo.

Miro a cada una de las personas del grupo, tengo mi barbilla apoyada en mi mano; no estoy siendo grosera, simplemente me aburro de escuchar las mismas historias trágicas de amor que los condujeron a encontrar alivio en el alcohol.

Maldición Kasumi, pensé. Como fui a caer ante su cara de hermana preocupada, era obvio que estaba actuando. Si mis amigos supieran donde me pierdo todos los miércoles en la tarde seguramente me secuestrarían y me llevarían a algún lugar más divertido; entrecerré mis ojos pensando que no sería tan mala idea, era una lástima que nos quitaran los celulares antes de entrar. Arrugue mi entrecejo, Kasumi no tenia poder en mi, solo era mi hermana y siendo racionales yo tenía veintiséis años y no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí. ¿Por qué no mandaba a Nabiki?, claro ella es la más racional, pero lo que no sabe es que esta mas perdida que yo.

Tengo mi trabajo, no es muy bueno que digamos; trabajar de asistente para un dentista no es del todo malo, aunque no me gradué en nada sobre medicina, mi amigo era amigo de mi jefe y le dio buenas recomendaciones sobre mí, aprendí de Daisuke, estaba preocupado porque no tenía dinero y me ayudo mucho para conseguir el empleo que ahora tengo, gano más que el sueldo básico y me alcanza para mantenerme sola. De ahí no entiendo el capricho de Kasumi por llevarme a un mejor sendero de la vida.

La linda Kasumi, como así la llaman todos, es esposa de un prestigioso médico. Tienen una pequeña de tres años y uno en camino, su linda vida perfecta no se ve afectada por nada pues asegura tener un hogar lleno de amor. Amor, el solo pensar en esas palabras mi piel se pone gallina. Hago una mueca de desagrado del solo pensar en sentir un sentimiento así, para mi hermana Kasumi el a… el sentimiento ese, es el más puro y sincero. Simplemente no evito reír al escuchar tal patraña; es mi hermana y la considero como una madre, ya que ella se hiso cargo de Nabiki y de mi, junto con una tía ambas nos criaron ya que nuestros padres habían muerto en un fatídico accidente. El encariñarte con las personas simplemente te prepara para un duro golpe en el futuro, es como si la vida te diera algo demasiado perfecto para ti y de repente te lo arrebatara de las manos y se riera en tu cara.

-¿Akane? – desperté de mi ensoñación al escuchar la voz del moderador, no me importaba mucho su nombre para mí era el tipo aburrido con preguntas estúpidas.

Mis tres sesiones nunca había dicho una sola palabra y el aseguro que tendría paciencia conmigo. La chica rubia que estaba a su lado me miro esperanzada de que diera mi primer paso y me abriera con todos ellos, estaba equivocada la muy ingenua; la vi limpiarse las lagrimas con su pañuelo rosado. Solté un respiro de resignación pues sabía que me esperaban preguntas sin sentido para mí, me enderece en mi asiento y alce mi ceja dando a entender que estaba lista.

-¿Cómo estás? – su voz sonó tan serena que me dieron ganas de golpearlo. Parecía como si estuviera tratando con una enferma a la que había que hablarle despacio.

-No me quejo – conteste sin muchos ánimos.

-esta es la cuarta vez que te tenemos con nosotros, se que para ti es muy difícil soltarte. Me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona muy reservada y respeto eso, pero me gustaría ayudarte – solté una risita al escuchar semejante cosa, mire al resto de mis "compañeros" también me miraban esperanzados de que me soltara.

-¿Ayudarme? Amigo no soy alcohólica como ellos, no bebo cada vez que me levanto – vi que algunos me miraron enojados -, sin ofender a los presentes. No creo que necesite ayuda, si las personas que beben como yo bebo fuera un problema créame que este lugar estuviera repleto y usted estuviera llenándose los bolsillos ayudando a las personas.

-Bueno, supongamos que tu problema no es el alcohol, pero si tienes un problema, dime ¿Qué te lleva a querer beber o querer pasarla bien? – el tipo se inclino juntando sus manos y me miro profundamente.

-Aburrimiento – respondí sin más, algunos de mis compañeros rieron conmigo. El tipo sonrió y apretó sus labios, se hiso para atrás y soltó un suspiro.

-No te gustaría concéntrate en algo más importante, por ejemplo, tener una pareja estable y hacer una vida – Sus palabras me ofendieron, no era de esas personas que estaba con uno y con otro. El sexo en mi vida era plenamente normal, pero no iba a enfadarme, solo estaba tratando de hacer su trabajo.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo – me cruce de brazos sin apartar la mirada de él. Aquel tipo pareció hacerle gracia mi respuesta, se acomodo los lentes y sonrió.

-Dime Akane, para ti ¿Qué es el amor? – Pregunto esperando atraparme.

-El amor – murmure pensativa, mire al resto de mis compañeros, ninguno me quitaba la mirada de encima. Con una sonrisa regrese mis ojos al moderador – El amor no existe, es una propaganda vil y barata de las ambiciosas fabricas de preservativos.

Hubo un silencio por parte de todos, seguí de brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirar al moderador. Entonces soltó una risa y me miro como si yo estuviera equivocada.

-¿Eso es el amor para ti? – pregunto con la misma voz paciente.

-Bueno, también pienso que es un engaño inconsciente para prolongar la vida humana, o más bien diría que es la palabra sexo muy bien disfrazada.

El Moderador se quito los lentes y paso su mano por su cara. Alzo la vista para mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared de aquel cuarto blanco ocupado solo por sillas.

-Es todo por hoy – dicho esto se levanto, ¡Por fin! Ahora podría irme a casa -, Espero verte en la siguiente sesión Akane eres un caso muy especial.

Acaso dijo ¿caso especial? No sabía si gritarle o reírme. Hice un gesto con mi mano y Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude.

::::::::::

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, el muchacho dueño de este entro lo más apresuradamente posible. Estaba llegando tarde a una cita con su prometida, se seco rápidamente, abrió la puerta de su cuarto closet. Era un chico adinerado gracias a la fortuna de su padre, tenia veintisiete años de edad y su vida era llena de comodidades, vivía para las artes marciales pero su padre no dejaba que viviera su sueño ya que quería que heredara su puesto en la empresa.

El timbre de su celular lo altero aun mas, pues estaba con los nervios de punta, su novia no tenía buen carácter y le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran como ella quería, si llegaba tarde podría desatar una guerra mundial.

-Hola – contesto mientras se colocaba una camisa mangas largas.

-_¡¿Se puede saber donde estas?! – _arrugo la cara completamente al escuchar la voz desquiciante de su prometida.

-Ya estoy saliendo – dijo rápidamente, hiso una maniobra con el celular para ponerlo del otro lado de la oreja y colocarse bien la camisa, rápidamente busco una corbata y se la puso.

-_¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Ranma! Llevas cinco minutos de retraso y mis amigas quieren conocerte – _Paro su labor de vestirse, tomo el teléfono con la mano y arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Amigas? Dijiste que era una reunión importante con tus padres – escucho un silencio por parte de Shamppo - ¿Acaso me mentiste? - pregunto enojado.

-_Claro que no cariño, mis padres están aquí pero es que también llegaron unas amigas y están ansiosas por conocerte – _escucho reír nerviosamente a su futura esposa, no muy convencido siguió vistiéndose pero no tan apresurado como antes.

-Espero que sea cierto Shamppo, estaré allí en unos cinco minutos, nos vemos – dicho esto corto el teléfono.

Pensó en decir te amo antes de colgar pero la verdad no tenía ganas de decirlo, su relación con Shamppo ya pasaba de los cuatro años, se volvió totalmente monótona, el sexo se volvió algo normal entre ellos, no sentía entusiasmo cuando la veía o en ocasiones no la extrañaba. Se sintió culpable ya que sabía que ella moría por él y que siempre le gustaba presumirlo ante sus nuevas amistades para que todas vieran lo bien que había escogido al hombre de su vida.

_Cosas de mujeres _pensó.

En realidad no pensaba en casarse aún, la idea había sido de su madre y los padres de Shamppo. Habían insistido tanto, hasta habían comprado el anillo por él. No le toco otro remedio que aceptar lo que algún día tenía que pasar. Tomo unos pantalones oscuros y se los coloco aun pensando en todo lo que había hecho en su vida.

Tener dinero lo había privado de ciertas cosas que le hubiera gustado vivir, como por ejemplo tener amigos de verdad, vivir una vida alocada, vivir en una casa no muy grande y poder tener un carro de segunda mano sin que su padre pegara el grito al cielo por tener algo que podría ser el chisme entre los demás de su clase.

Siguió pensando en que había sido de su vida, había entrenado con los mejores profesores de artes marciales, entusiasmado pensó en querer irse lejos, recorrer el mundo e inscribirse en torneos de artes marciales. Cuando le dijo su idea a su madre, ella simplemente pensó que se estaba volviendo loco y sin más le prohibió que siguiera con las clases de artes marciales. De allí siguió con sus estudios normales en colegios prestigiosos y estudio en la universidad más cara.

Lo único bueno que sintió en ese tiempo fue haber conocido a Shamppo, era una de las chicas más sexys de todas, y después de tener una larga vida sexualmente activa con casi todas sus compañeras de la universidad, simplemente cuando conoció a Shamppo sintió como ella opacaba a todas con las que estuvo, se hiso la difícil por un tiempo y le hiso las cosas más interesantes. Fueron la pareja perfecta en boca de todos, los dos eran adinerados, los dos poseían una hermosura innata ¿Qué mejor podrían tener? Pero luego de eso, como dicen por ahí, probar del mismo sabor cansa; volvió a su vida sexualmente activa con las chicas que conocía.

Había sido infiel al segundo año de relación con Shamppo, simplemente necesitaba probar más, no negaba que el sexo con Shamppo era algo muy bueno pero le gustaba degustar otros sabores y posiciones. Se preguntó si alguien que amaba a una persona era capaz de engañarla, pero no sabía ni que contestarse, sentía algo por Shamppo, al principio creyó que se trataba de amor pero al pasar de los años la duda fue impregnándose en su cabeza.

Termino de colocarse los zapatos, dejo su trenza intacta, pues era lo que más le encantaba de él. Se miró al espejo viendo si iba bien vestido y sonrió satisfecho. La verdad el matrimonio no le importaba mucho, no creía en el matrimonio para el era como si siguieran siendo novios pero con papeles que lo testificarían.

Salió de su enorme casa y se dirigió a la cochera por su auto.

-Buenos tardes señor Ranma – saludo el vigilante de la casa. Ranma paro en seco y lo miro de manera negativa.

-Por Dios Saíto ya te dije que no me digas señor, puedes decirme Ranma – se quejó el muchacho.

-Si lo siento se… es decir Ranma, es la mala costumbre – respondió apenado el hombre.

-Bueno practica entonces, saldré un momento nos vemos – dicho esto tomo su auto y salió de la casa.

::::::::::::::

Salí de la tienda con mi capussino y una nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos como reserva para la semana, me coloque bien la bufanda pues hacia mucho frio esa tarde, tenía puesto mis jeans favoritos y mi blusa con la carita feliz en el centro, pues yo era feliz ante los ojos de los demás. No me consideraba una mujer feliz pero tampoco una mujer desgraciada, simplemente era una mujer disfrutando de todo lo que me daba la vida y teniendo restricciones con ciertas cosas.

Mi celular vibro señal de un mensaje, di un sorbo a mi capussino y mire mi teléfono.

_Amiga acabo de conocer a un chico y necesito tu opinión _– junto con el mensaje venia la foto adjunta de un chico. Acerque un poco el celular, pero antes mire el semáforo para ver si podía cruzar la calle y para mi suerte estaba en rojo.

Era la foto de la cara de un chico algo simpático, sus ojos verdes combinaban perfectos con su cabello oscuro, sus mejillas eran algo regordetas por lo que imagine que sería un poco robusto ya que no había mandado una foto de cuerpo completo, su sonrisa era un poco tímida algo que no me convenció mucho.

_Le doy un ocho _conteste lentamente ya que solo estaba utilizando una mano, catalogábamos a los chicos que conocíamos del uno al diez, y los que tenían la suerte de llegar al diez eran indicados para ir a la cama y pasar una noche magnifica.

El grito de las personas y el pito de un carro me hicieron saltar el corazón, no me había dado cuenta que había sido pero después del susto me vi tirada en el suelo, mi capussino estaba derramado y mi celular había volado lejos, cerré los ojos fuertemente ya que me había golpeado la cabeza, el cuerpo me comenzó a doler mucho debido al golpe, supuse que había sido golpeada por algún imbécil que no respeto las señales de tránsito. Me voltee para quedar boca arriba ya que había caído de lado, escuchaba las voces de las persona pero no lo que decían exactamente ya que aún estaba aturdida por el golpe.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien? – escuche la voz de un chico, abrí un poco mis ojos aun adolorida, creo que la pregunta estaba demás si es que era ciego para no ver los gestos de mi rostro.

-¿Y…tu que…crees? – respondí, pues no estaba bien porque mi cuerpo dolía.

-maldición, tengo que llevarte a un hospital – cuando escuche aquello abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos azules, azules grisáceos; se veían muy preocupados por lo que asumí que el dueño de esos lindos ojos era el que me atropello.

-Estoy…bien – trate de levantarme con la ayuda de mi brazo izquierdo, pero un dolor parecido a una punzada me obligo a quedarme en mi lugar. Me queje y lleve mi mano derecha a mi cabeza, sentí algo húmedo, baje mi mano inmediatamente y pudo ver claramente que se trataba de sangre.

-Lo siento mucho – volví a mirar aquel muchacho, puse los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué se disculpaba? El daño ya estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada. Alce la vista y me vi rodeada por un montón de personas, curiosos por ver quién era la víctima.

-Idiota – murmure, volví a mirarlo pero en realidad no lo veía bien ya que me sentía un poco aturdida, solo podía ver sus ojos azules -, por lo menos podrías llevarme al hospital.

-¡Si claro! – contesto como robot, me sentí elevada en el aire, lleve mi mano a mi cabeza tratando de que el dolor se apaciguara.

-Es-espera – lo detuve –mis cosas – entonces sentí como alguien más ponía sobre mi celular.

De nuevo sentí que nos movíamos, escuche como abría la puerta de un coche y me ponía en el asiento de atrás y me recostaba. Me sentí un poco más cómoda y menos adolorida que antes. Luego de eso escuche como se cerraba la otra puerta y el carro comenzó a moverse. El dolor en mi brazo izquierdo no se iba, no lo podía ni mover; trate de alzarlo yendo contra la ley del dolor pero era imposible, las leyes me ganaban.

-Creo que…me fracture el brazo – me queje con los ojos cerrados.

-De verdad lo siento – Se volvió a disculpar, sentí como colocaba algo sobre mi pecho, abrí un poco los ojos y alce la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, era un pañuelo oscuro -, trata de que tu herida deje de sangrar.

-Genial – murmure fastidiada, primero mi sesión de grupo y ahora esto. Sentí que mi cabello estaba algo húmedo así que apresure a tapar la herida, mi cabello era corto así que la sangre llego hasta mi cuello.

Escuche sonar un teléfono, palpe buscando sobre mi cuerpo el mío, entonces al escuchar la voz de aquel chico supe que la llamada no era para mí.

-No voy a poder ir – escuche por parte de el -¡Lo sé! Pero estoy llevando a alguien al hospital… - al parecer aquel chico tenía una cita - ¡Nunca te importa nadie! ¡Pues para que sepas que por estar escuchando tus reclamos casi mato a alguien! –Oh si claro, casi me mata, no tiene por qué preocuparse nadie, simplemente habría sido un cadáver más.

-Si como digas, adiós – lo escuche malhumorado, al parecer se peleó con alguna novia pues conocía muy bien esas peleas, ya que siempre escuchaba a uno de mis amigos pelear así con su novia pero ese par siempre por mas discusiones que tuviesen terminaban arreglando todo en la cama.

-Siento lo que paso, de verdad, es que iba distraído – no tenía ganas de contestarle ya que gracias a ese idiota casi termino en la morgue.

-si se nota – conteste irónicamente.

-Me llamo Ranma - ¿Por qué tenía que decirme su nombre? Estoy con heridas en mi cuerpo y piensa que puede hacer amistad conmigo.

-No me importa – conteste secamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – al parecer no le afecto en nada mi respuesta.

-Que te importa –

-Si no me dices tu nombre como voy a dar los datos al hospital – explico algo impaciente. Solté un suspiro pues ¿Qué tenía de malo que supiera mi nombre? Por lo menos sabría el nombre de la persona que casi mata.

-Akane Tendo –

-Lo siento de nuevo Akane –

-Si sigues pidiendo perdón te golpearé – le advertí con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Escuche una risita de su parte, verdaderamente era un idiota, primero me atropella y ahora se ríe de mí; tenía ganas de comprar un auto y atropellarlo. El resto del camino fue silencioso, tenía mis rodillas flexionadas y aún mantenía los ojos cerrados ya que me dolía la cabeza.

-Bien, llegamos – el auto se detuvo y sentí como bajo de su lado y abrió la puerta de atrás rápidamente -, ven – me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo. Su aroma era delicioso, me gustó mucho así que apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, por lo menos tenía algo positivo después de catalogarlo como idiota.

Me llevo en brazos hasta emergencias y me dejo a merced de los médicos. Abrí los ojos, estaba acostada en una cama, era un espacio pequeño, no era un cuarto ya que lo único que servían como paredes eran las cortinas para que nadie pudiera ver al paciente.

-¿Cómo se siente? – pregunto el medico mientras con una lucecita examinaba mis pupilas.

-Como se sentiría usted después de que lo atropellaran – mi respuesta fue irónica, pero por lo menos logre hacer reír al médico.

-Lo se, no muy bien – el medico (muy lindo por cierto) me comenzó a examinar - ¿Te duele algo?

Afirme moviendo mi cabeza –me duele el brazo – el medico (Shinossuke) pude ver su nombre por su tarjeta que colgaba de su cuello, comenzó a tacar mi brazo.

-Te haremos unos exámenes para ver que no sea nada grave –

Pase la tarde del miércoles muy aburrido e interesante, pase de una aburrida sesión a un hospital con un doctor muy lindo. Cuando Salí de rayos x Shinossuke se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa llena de alivio, de tras de el venia un chico muy apuesto también. Era alto y tenía muy buen cuerpo, su cabello era color azabache y lo tenía atado con una trenza, llevaba una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones negros. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos… azules, era el, el chico que me había atropellado.

-Hola – saludo tímidamente, más bien parecía sentirse culpable. No conteste el saludo, por muy apuesto que fuera no iba a perdonarle lo que me hiso.

-Bien Akane, los estudios no muestran nada grave, ya curamos las heridas de tu frente y te voy a mandar una crema para tu brazo. Tuviste un golpe fuerte ya que caíste sobre él, te dolerá un par de días pero de allí estarás bien.

-Gracias doctor ¿Cuánto le debo? – Quise parecer responsable aunque el culpable haya sido otro.

-No te preocupes tu amigo pago – menciono señalando con la mirada a Ranma. Fruncí el ceño y solté un suspiro, al menos hiso algo bueno y no salió huyendo como otros.

-Bien, gracias – dije mirando a "mi amigo" - ¿Puedo irme? –

-Claro, espero que te mejores – me baje de la cama y me acomode la ropa, toque mi frente y aun dolía un poco –Un consejo mas Akane, evita tomar alcohol por un tiempo, hasta que se curen tus heridas – Ese consejo fue el peor que escuche, precisamente mañana tenía que ir a bailar con unas amigas y ahora me venía con eso.

-De acuerdo, por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que podré fumar – comente derrotada y enojada.

-Como médico no digo que este mal, pero sería mejor si lo dejaras, el cigarrillo puede acabar contigo poco a poco – lo mire algo molesta, no era nadie para meterse en mi vida ni decirme lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer, tampoco era una adicta al tabaco. Solo fumaba una vez al día o máximo dos.

-Gracias pero no gracias doctor – dicho esto Salí de la habitación seguida por mi atropellante. Ahora no me parecía tan lindo aquel doctorcito. Salí del hospital pensando en que esto que me había pasado no era nada, había pasado por cosas peores, así que no haría caso a ninguna recomendación médica.

Me di cuenta de que era perseguida por Ranma, voltee lentamente hasta cerciorarme de que si estaba siguiéndome. Coloque mi mano derecha sobre mi cintura y lo mire arqueando la ceja.

-¿Qué quieres? – la verdad no estaba de humor para tratarlo bien.

-llevarte hasta tu casa – parecía muy serio, pero en realidad a mí no me importaba mucho.

-No gracias, puedo irme sola – me voltee para irme, en un instante estuvo frente a mí.

-¿Y cómo vas a irte? – ahora ya no parecía preocupado, al parecer estaba convencido de que yo no tenía como irme.

-¡En taxi! – exclame cansada.

-Yo te llevare y no se hable más – pegue un grito al sentir como me alzaba de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-¡Oye que te pasa! ¡Bájame! – patalee mucho pero al parecer él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, y eso que yo tengo mucha fuerza ya que en un tiempo practique artes marciales.

-¡Solo te llevare hasta tu casa para ver que estas bien! ¡Prometo que no me volverás a ver! – aquel abusivo me grito, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a tratar a las mujeres como débiles, me cruce de brazos y voltee mi rostro.

-Puedo caminar sola, no soy ninguna inválida – me dejo en el suelo suavemente y camine hasta su auto sin dirigirle la palabra.

Le di mi dirección y condujo hasta allí, todo el camino pasamos en completo silencio. Yo miraba por la ventana los edificios de las calles, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Este accidente involuntariamente me había hecho retroceder a un suceso que había vivido anteriormente, un recuerdo regreso, un recuerdo que trate de enterrar en lo más profundo de mi corazón. De pronto sentí miedo, un miedo incomparable, un vacío se apodero de mi pecho, era como si un taladro escarbara con fuerza acabando con todo mi ser. Me lleve las manos a mi pecho tratando de tomar algo que era invisible, trababa de parar aquel taladro que estaba dando con todo sin compasión.

El aire me empezó a faltar e involuntariamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, mis hombros empezaron a moverse y de pronto todo mi pecho también, como si tuviera convulsiones, de pronto pensé en la posibilidad ¿si el accidente hubiera sido peor? ¿y si hubiera muerto como el?

La imagen del auto rojo destrozado por delante, el poco espacio en el que yo estaba, como veía con los ojos entrecerrados el humo de la noche helada mezclándose con el humo del auto, las personas corriendo por los alrededores, todos mirando con caras angustiosas, como delante mío en la calle, se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida de el…

Ranma había pegado un fuerte frenazo al escuchar mi grito. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, estaba temblando, tenía mucho miedo. Sentí como unos brazos me rodearon, no sabía lo que hacía pero me agarre fuertemente de la camisa de Ranma; no me importaba si pensaba que apenas conociéndolo me había tomado tal confianza, pero lo necesitaba.

-El médico me dijo que era extraño que no hubieras tenido un ataque de pánico, por eso no podía dejarte sola, dijo que podría llegarte de pronto – sus manos acariciaban mis espalda en consuelo, yo no dije absolutamente nada y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquellas caricias.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta creo que pasaron horas (exagero). Me separe lentamente de Ranma, había logrado sacar todo lo que tenía en ese momento, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que salir con alguien. Tome mi teléfono y marque el número de Kanna, sonó varias veces hasta que contesto.

-Hola Kanna, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? – trate de sonar lo más natural posible, mire de reojo a Ranma y este me miraba sorprendido – Si, tranquila nos veremos entonces…claro que puedes llevarlo… ok, nos vemos – colgué la llamada, eche mi cabeza atrás y solté un suspiro cargado de dolor.

-El medico dijo que no era conveniente que bebieras – su tono no me gusto, parecía que estuviera regañándome.

-¿Y quién es el para prohibirme algo? – conteste de manera tosca.

Su rostro pareció desencajar - ¡Un médico que sabe lo que recomienda! – respondió molesto, en realidad no me importaba lo que pensara, necesitaba salir y él no era nadie para impedírmelo. Arqueo su ceja y sonrió de lado, ladeo su cabeza negativamente.

-Estas loca – la verdad no me importo lo que dijera, me acomode en el asiento deseando llegar a mi casa lo mas pronto posible.


	2. Una noche de soledad

**¡HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**LES AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTOY SIMPLEMENTE ALGADA CON TODOS. ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y PODER REGALARLES ESO QUE LES GUSTA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, COMEDIA, GIROS INESPERADOS. SEGUIRE CON ESTA HISTORIA HASTA TERMINARLA.**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS, SON UNA GRAN INSPIRACION PARA MI. **

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**LLEVANDO LAS COSAS NORMALMENTE**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, dejo las llaves de la casa en la mesita de entrada. Había evitado contestar las innumerables llamadas que suponía que eran de su prometida, pues estaría muy disgustada por haber faltado a la comida con sus padres. La culpa no era específicamente de el, eso pensó para no sentirse tan culpable; recordó cuando le recomendaban que no se podía hablar por teléfono cuando estabas al volante ¿Pero quién hacia caso?, nunca nadie antes había hecho caso a las reglas.

Esta era la primera vez que teníaun incidente como este, la discusión con Shamppo lo había alterado tanto que por colgarle el teléfono no vio al frente, se había dado cuenta que había chocado con algo cuando escucho los gritos de las personas. Se asustó de sobre manera porque la verdad, no quería tener problemas con la justicia por atropellar a alguien; considero huir pero tampoco era tan poco humano, tenía que hacerse cargo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido una mujer a la que había atropellado, se sintió demasiado culpable. Considero el dejarla sola por su cuenta cuando conoció esa parte poco amable de la chica, pero ya que el había sido el culpable no le quedó otro remedio que disculparse y hacer su trabajo.

Era una chica muy linda, pero era demasiado alterada y grosera para su gusto. Si no fuera por la recomendación del médico hubiera dejado que ella se fuera sola hasta su casa.

**FlashBack**

Después de que la chica sufriera el ataque que el doctor le aseguro que tendría manejo hasta su casa. No estaba muy tranquilo sabiendo que ella iba a salir esa noche, pues según había escuchado del médico, eso no era lo más conveniente. Pero esa mujer estaba completamente loca.

El transcurso del camino fue silencioso, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su acompañante, se veía tan pensativa que deseo saber que era lo que divagaba por su cabeza. Desde que la había visto se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos reflejaban algo que cualquiera pudiera notar, su mirada era vacía, era como si viera en ella soledad, ausencia de algo. Jamás había visto a alguien con aquellos ojos. Seguía concentrado en llegar a la dirección que le había indicado Akane, por lo menos recordaba su nombre.

Volvió a mirarla de reojo, mantenía sus manos abrazando su estómago, sus piernas iban juntas y mantenía la mirada al frente, parecía estar bajo una hipnosis, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la estaban observando; tenía que estar pensando en algo realmente importante para estar así de ida.

Miro extrañado al lugar donde había entrado, parecía ser el centro de Nerima. Condujo despacio esperando alguna señal de la chica indicándole que iba bien. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, pues era la quinta vez que su celular sonaba, bueno vibraba porque lo había puesto en vibrador. Ya que iba despacio y ahora con más precaución con no atropellar a nadie, saco su teléfono y miro haber de quien se trataba tanta insistencia; y tal como lo imagino era su molesta pero sexy prometida. Guardo el celular y miro a Akane impaciente, esta parecía seguir perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Akane – la llamo suavemente, no quería alterarla pero estaba impaciente por irse a su casa y descansar. -, Akane ¿Puedes decirme si vamos bien? –volvió a insistir.

El chico detuvo el auto por un momento y acerco su mano al hombro de la chica para llamar su atención. Akane dio un respingón al sentir el contacto de alguien, pues estaba tan sucumbida en sus pensamientos que eso la había asustado. Lo miro enojada por haberla asustado de esa manera.

-Dime si vamos bien – dijo el muchacho agotado.

Akane miro hacia el frente inclinándose un poco.

-Da vuelta a la esquina –indico con la mano, el chico obedeció en silencio y se dirigió hacia donde ella le había indicado.

Llegaron hasta un edificio, supuso que rentaba un departamento. No era tan lujoso ni tan se veía tan mal, era como para una persona promedio. Ni bien el carro se detuvo la chica bajo del auto, Ranma apago el auto rápidamente, miro enojado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido a la chica por bajar de manera tan grosera.

-¡Espera! – grito tratando de detenerla, la chica se paró y dio la vuelta, su mirada no reflejaba estar de buen humor, pero para el, haberse bajado de esa forma sin decir gracias era realmente desconsiderado.

-¿Qué? – pregunto fastidiada.

-Las personas con educación saben decir gracias – comento ofendido.

La chica sonrió de lado y su mirada seguía igual de enfadada.

-Gracias por atropellarme y terminarme de arruinar el día – dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Ranma cerro sus ojos mientras apretaba su boca, no tenía caso decir algo contra eso pues era su deber hacer lo que hiso ya que fue el culpable de sus heridas.

-De nuevo lo siento – trato de ser amable.

-Dile a alguien que le interese – dicho esto cerró la puerta del copiloto y entro al edificio.

**Fin flashback**

Agito su cabeza olvidando todo lo que le había pasado ese día, solo quería tomar un baño y relajarse en su cama mientras veía los deportes en el plasma que tenía en la pared. De nuevo su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, cansado y hostigado de todo atendió de una vez para que ya no lo molestaran.

-¿No puedo tener un día en paz? – dijo cansado, no se molestó en saludar ya que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-_¿¡Por qué no viniste!? ¿¡Tanto demoraste en llevar a alguien al hospital!?... –_ hiso el teléfono a un lado, ya conocía las pataletas de su prometida. Aun no sabía porque seguía con ella, era solamente costumbre, ya que también la engañaba y se sentía igual de libre.

-Te recuerdo que por tu culpa la atropelle –recalco la mitad de la culpa a la joven.

-_¿Y por eso tenías que faltar a nuestra cita? – _reclamo furiosa.

-Eres increíble Shamppo – crítico molesto, sabía que su prometida era fría en algunos asuntos, pero había llegado a su extremo.

-_El sábado los cite a cenar a un lujoso restaurante así que procura no atropellar a nadie – _no fue casi una petición, más bien fue una exigencia. Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y agacho la cabeza derrotado.

-Si como digas, adiós iré a dormir –dicho esto colgó el teléfono sin escuchar a la muchacha, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir escuchando reclamos estúpidos .

Antes de entrar al baño escucho su celular vibrar sobre la cómoda, totalmente harto tomo el celular sin cuidado, no vio de quien se trataba ya que aseguro que sería Shamppo.

-¡Dije que iba a dormir! –exclamo agotado.

-_Huy pero que humor amigo, parece que tu prometida no te dio acción por días_–escucho al otro lado de la línea la fuerte risa de su amigo de la facultad, el único con el que tuvo la confianza para contarle su vida privada y con el que salía en ocasiones de fiestas y ligaba con alguna chica. Pero cuando se fue su vida se volvió más aburrida.

-Ryoga amigo, ¿dónde estás metido? –pregunto cambiando totalmente su humor.

-_Estoy arreglando mis maletas, iré a Nerima así que el viernes estaré allá_ – Ranma sonrió, pues le agradaba la idea de que su amigo estuviera allí ya que así podría salir y des estresarse - _¿Shamppo dejara que salgas?_ – pregunto en tono burlón, sabía que Ranma nunca le hacía caso pero le gustaba molestarlo.

-No digas tonterías, saldremos como en los viejos tiempos – comento animadamente. Se quitó la camisa desabrochándose lentamente los botones mientras se concentraba en la conversación con su amigo.

-_Tenlo por seguro, además acabo de terminar mi relación con Ayomi y quiero regresar a las andadas – _explico de manera divertida, Ranma negó con la cabeza sonriente pero apoyo la noción.

Él también quería ir de andadas, no había podido ya que no salía mucho por falta de compañía, era como un sueño hecho realidad para su prometida que el no saliera y tuviera solo tiempo para ella. Pero lo que no sabía es que Ranma en algunas noches se veía con algunas amigas de su libreta de contactos y pasaban noches placenteras

-¿Dónde te quedaras? Tienes que llamarme cuando llegues para planear algo – propuso el chico de la coleta.

-_Seguro amigo, espero que me presentes a una de esas amigas tuyas, realmente tienes amigas sexys – _Ranma sonrió alagado, pues su gusto en mujeres era el mejor.

-Llamare a unas amigas para salir no te preocupes –

-_¿Tu noviecita no te regañara por salir con otras mujeres? – _pregunto en tono de burla, pues sabia como era Shamppo.

-Ella no tiene que enterarse, además no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago, sabes bien que contigo aquí o no de igual manera me sigo viendo con diferentes mujeres – respondió de manera ofendida, no le gustaba que le hablaran así, como si Shamppo le prohibiera realmente hacer lo que él quería.

-_Me alegra escuchar al Ranma de siempre, creí que te habíamos perdido cuando empezaste a salir con Shamppo – _Ranma soltó una carcajada pues también lo había creído.

-Fue una de las etapas más estúpidas de mi vida, pero bueno de todas formas estoy con ella pero siento como si no lo estuviera, tu sabes se ha vuelto tan monótono que hasta sigo pensando que estoy soltero –

-_Bueno, entonces ya espero llegar y salir como en los viejos tiempos – _

Hablaron un rato, realmente ya estaba emocionado. No era lo mismo salir con las chicas que se acostaría, esperaría la llegada de su amigo para divertirse a lo máximo. Después de hablar retomo su ida al baño y luego hacia su cama para encender el televisor y quedarse dormido poco a poco.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, el sonido de mi teléfono celular me había levantado. Me abrigue bien ya que hacia un poco de frio, el termostato no funcionaba bien así que pasaba abrigada en el departamento. Cuando había llegado después de mi largo día aburrido y accidentado me di un baño y me acosté a dormir un rato, tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza que no pude el evitar sentirme mal, asustada, perdida, ausente de esa chispa que algunos llaman "ganas de seguir adelante", realmente era una de esas personas que no encontraba sentido a su vida, pero la trataba de vivir lo más que podía.

Fui a ver mi celular que estaba encima de la cómoda, tenía muchas llamas, algunas eran de mi hermana Kasumi y otras de mi amiga Kanna. Mire la hora y eran exactamente las siete de la noche, volví a mirar hacia la pantalla de mi celular, marque rápidamente el número de mi amiga, la soledad me estaba matando, no es que goce de la compañía de las personas, simplemente mi departamento era frio y vacío, era una esencia de soledad mesclada con amargura y detestaba eso. Quería salir, quería divertirme y llegar ebria a mi hogar para así no tener que dormir pensativa, dormiría una larga siesta y despertaría únicamente para ir a mi trabajo con algo de resaca.

-¿Kanna? – pregunte cuando escuche que atendieron a la línea.

-_Akane, amiga estuve llamando como loca ¿Qué hacías? – _

-Me quede dormida, ¿a qué se debe tanta insistencia? –algo me decía que me saldría con una excusa para no salir conmigo en la noche, era típico de Kanna, pero era mi amiga y era con la única que salía y me divertía mas.

-_Llego mi mama y quiere que la acompañe a cenar, se quedara hasta el sábado en la mañana – _su voz sonaba apenada y desesperada. Conocía muy bien a su mama y era de esas mamas que cuando visitaba a su hija quería pasar tiempo completo con ella.

-Está bien, saldremos otro día ¿te parece? – dijo sin más, ya que, tendría que esperar.

-_Salgamos el sábado, mi mama se va en la mañana, así que podremos tener el sábado para nosotras –_sonreí ante su propuesta, pensé que estaría bien ya que así dejaría que sanaran mis heridas un poco, recordé que le había dicho a ese tal Ranma que el médico no era nadie para decirme que hacer, pero ahora irónicamente le haría caso.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el sábado –di un paseo por el departamento mientras hablábamos, conversamos un rato más sobre nuestro día aburrido.

Ella estuvo trabajando todo el día mientras yo solo le dije que había visitado a mi hermana y había salido a dar una vuelta por allí, evite contarle la parte en la que estuve en la sesión de grupo y en la que un guapo idiota llamado Ranma me atropello y un lindo pero para un poco pesado médico me atendió.

Colgué el teléfono deseándole buena suerte con la visita de su madre, pase mi vista por la casa desde mi punto. Mire la sala, no era tan pequeña ni tan grande; tenía dos muebles y un televisor (cortesía de mi hermana Kasumi), justo a su lado un poco más alejado estaba la cocina y una mesa redonda, seguí mi mirada hasta el largo corredor donde habían dos cuartos y un baño. Era un departamento cómodo ya que era pequeño y así no tendría tanto espacio, me sentía sola allí, sería peor si viviera en un lugar más grande.

Muchas veces he sentido un vacio en mi interior. Un vacío que a veces es cómodo, a veces no molesta pero sabes que es malo. Mis amigas siempre me decían que saliera con alguien, que le diera la oportunidad a una persona para poder tener una relación estable. ¿¡Que les pasaba con eso!? Yo tengo una idea generalizada de ellas, algunas tienen su pareja, algunas hablan de lo maravilloso que es ese hombre, de lo trabajador, de lo atento y buen novio que es ¿Pero alguna vez hablan sobre el amor intenso que dicen sentir? Ellas solo están enamoradas del amor, no del amado. Una de las muchas razones por las que no creo en el amor.

Las personas ven tantas novelas, películas románticas, leen libros llenos de romance; se crean una idea del hombre perfecto, pero simplemente no existe el hombre perfecto, cuando se enamoran del amor eso disfraza a la persona del según hombre que viste en alguna película. Era mucha estupidez, el amor no existe. Para mí, los hombres utilizan ese pretexto del amor para lograr idiotizar a la mujer y hacer con ella lo que se le antoje, lamentablemente así me pasó. Me enamore del amor a una edad estúpida, vi a ese hombre como el padre de mis hijos y gracias a Dios abrí los ojos, tarde pero los abrí.

Prefiero gozar del placer del sexo, no me considero promiscua pero cuando me gusta algo lo disfruto. Últimamente deje de lado andar coqueteando ya que se me había hecho aburrido tratar de conquistar a un hombre para conocerlo, salir con el unas cuantas semanas y luego terminar en el cama, el tiempo límite de ellos era de una semana y ya no esperaban más para llevarte a la cama con engaños y cuentos baratos. Mi ventaja era que conocía toda la labia masculina y fingía creerles, y cuando ya no quería nada les decía simplemente que no era lo que yo quería.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto pensando aun en todas las cosas que me habían pasado antes, viendo un pro y un contra de toda la situación, porque poniéndome a pensar ¿si no me hubiera pasado lo que me paso, habría aprendido algo? Ese hombre había sido mi escuela de la vida, había sido lo que alguna vez creí perfecto. Me estremecí al recordarlo, agite mi cabeza con violencia pues el solo recordarlo hacia que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera del miedo, recordar su rostro pálido y sin vida era la cosa más escalofriante que podía pasarme.

Para olvidar el asunto marque rápido el número de mi hermana Kasumi, el teléfono sonó varias veces y yo impaciente esperaba que atendieran. Finalmente la espera termino.

-_¿Hola? –_reconocí la voz de mi cuñado.

-Hola Tofu, soy Akane ¿Kasumi está por allí? – no era raro que Tofu contestara el celular de Kasumi, era tanta la confianza en esa relación.

-_¡Hola Akane! Enseguida te la comunico –_ me caía muy bien Tofu, era una persona respetuosa y dedicada a su familia. Escuche como llamaba a mi hermana, al parecer estaba en la cocina.

-_¿Akane? – _escuche la voz serena de mi hermana. Me acoste en mi cama mirando hacia el techo.

-Hola Kasumi ¿Cómo va todo por allá? –

-_Todo va muy bien, pero dime ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Cómo te fue en la sesión de grupo? – _puse mis ojos en blanco, Kasumi siempre llamaba los miércoles para ver que tal iba en mi sesiones, pero siempre por mi parte recibía la misma respuesta. Solté un suspiro.

-¿Qué esperas que mejore en mi vida? – pregunte con desgana, estaba cansada de siempre estar entre ceja y ceja de Kasumi, ¿Por qué no controlaba la vida de Nabiki y me dejaba en paz?

-_Akane, ambas sabemos que no estás haciendo las cosas bien. No quiero que acabes mal, te quiero mucho y por eso quiero que te superes y seas más de lo que eres - _¡estaba harta! Siempre era lo mismo, siempre Kasumi sintiendo una lástima que yo no sentía, parecía ridículo. Aleje el teléfono de mi oído e insulte moviendo los labios sin emitir ni una palabra.

-Tu no me conoces Kasumi, pensé que si – quería mucho a mi hermana, pero a veces ella no parecía entenderme y se formaba una idea equivocada de mi.

Puede que me guste beber, fumar, pero no son todos los días. Si en ocasiones tomo es para pasarla bien y no estresarme, olvidarme de todo lo malo y no sentirme sola. Pero en ningún caso soy una alcohólica, a mi parecer.

-_Te amo hermanita, me preocupo por ti, solo quiero lo mejor para ti – _Sonreí con tristeza. Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de mi, creo que era amargura, soledad, melancolía… no lo se, pero me sentía extraña.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por mi; estoy perfectamente bien con mi vida – hubo un momento de silencio, no sabía que mas decirle. Escuche un suspiro de su parte, tal vez piensa que estoy mal, cerré mis ojos.

-_¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarnos? – _sonreí melancólicamente, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a la familia de Kasumi.

-Iré mañana después del trabajo ¿Te parece bien? –

-_Me parece perfecto, mañana preparare tu comida favorita – _no pude evitar sonreír emocionada, pues Kasumi conocía muy bien mis platillos favoritos y cocinaba como los dioses.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, adiós – ambas nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono.

Deje caer mis brazos horizontalmente sobre la cama, mi mente quedó en blanco. Estaba aburrida, necesitaba hacer algo, no me gustaba quedarme en casa sola. Me voltee de lado mirando el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche, mordí mis labios pensando en que hacer. Los recuerdos me atacaban, la conversación con mi hermana no había ayudado mucho. Mis dedos comenzaron a estar inquietos se movían en una ola de desesperación, necesitaba hacer algo. Me senté apoyando mis manos en la cama, algo en mi no quería salir, pero otra parte de mi quería salir y despejar la mente y huir de los amargos recuerdos.

.

.

.

-¿Ranma? – la madre del chico, Nodoka, estaba tocando suavemente la puerta del cuarto de su hijo. Había llegado del trabajo, quería pasar tiempo con su hijo y hablar sobre su boda, pronto desposaría a la hermosa muchacha de descendencia China.

Era todo un sueño, tenía una posición económica muy alta, su padre era un prestigiado empresario, y ella poseía elegancia, soltura, educación y finesa que cualquiera otra. Era la mejor esposa para su hijo, siempre soñó con que Ranma se casara con alguien como él, con alguien que poseyera riquezas como el poseía. Sabía que su hijo no era del todo amoroso, no le gustaba hacer muestras de afecto con Shamppo delante de todos, siempre la trataba como a una amiga o como a una desconocida. Le había hablado una y mil veces sobre las maneras de tratar a una dama y más si se trataba de su futura esposa. Como siempre, el muchacho se hiso de oídos sordos diciendo que no hacía falta eso en su vida; que las muestras de afecto estaban de mas.

Al no recibir respuestas entro a la habitación, la luz tenue del plasma iluminaba el cuarto destellando variedades de colores bajos. Busco con la mano el interruptor y prendió la luz. Su hijo se hallaba dormido boca arriba, parecía muy sereno, muy tranquilo. Cualquiera que lo viera dormir de esa forma diría que el era un joven muy tranquilo y dedicado, pero era todo lo contrario. Nodoka sonrió y se sentó suavemente en el filo de la cama.

-Ranma hijo, tienes que levantarte, la cena estará servida en unos minutos – llamo a su hijo mientras lo movía.

El chico se quejo entre sueños y se volteo, dándole la espalda a su madre. Nodoka soltó un respiro y se levanto de la cama.

-Ranma, ya despierta – lo llamo con un tono más fuerte.

-¿hum? – el muchacho somnoliento abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar el llamado de su madre – ¿Q-que…pasa…?- pregunto mientras bostezaba.

-levántate hijo, tu padre llegara en cualquier momento. Ya sabes que le gusta que todos estén reunidos a la hora de la cena – paseo por el cuarto de su hijo y fue recogiendo sus pertenencias. No sabía porque él no cedía en que la empleada limpiara su habitación, siempre cerraba con llave cuando salía.

-Si, en un momento bajo – se paso la mano por su cara trato de pasar la pereza.

Nodoka miraba de reojo a su hijo, pues había recordado que antes de llegar a casa, había recibido una llamada de Shamppo diciéndole que Ranma estaba últimamente incumpliendo a sus citas. La verdad en ocasiones estaba de parte de su hijo, sabía que él no salía mucho a compromisos formales ya que le aburrían mucho, casi siempre salía con sus amigos (siempre le decía que eran amigos) trataba de persuadirla a Shamppo diciéndole que un hombre necesita su espacio y como buena esposa tiene que confiar en su esposo y dejarlo distraerse. El carácter de la chica era posesivo, le gustaba presumir a su novio diciendo que era un millonario sumamente sexy. Ranma detestaba eso, pero en ocasiones favorecía para que las mujeres se interesaran él. Las amistades de Shamppo eran hipócritas, siempre se preocupaban por ellas mismas, recordaba la vez en que se acostó con una amiga de Shamppo y después con otra. Su prometida desconocía la situación, el alego internamente que ella a lo mejor tendría un amante, era una justificación para que su conciencia este realmente en paz.

-Llamó Shamppo, dice que no fuiste a la reunión con sus padres – Comento Nodoka.

-¿Te conto también que no fui porque por culpa de ella casi mato a una mujer? –

Nodoka abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sentó inmediatamente al pie de la cama de su hijo.

-¿Cómo es eso Ranma? –

Ranma soltó un suspiro, pues estaba cansado y no quería tocar el tema.

-Venía hablando con Shamppo, me estaba reclamando por no llegar a tiempo y en una de esas no sé cómo me distraje y choque con una chica. No fue nada grave afortunadamente, ahora está bien, con algunos golpes pero se encuentra bien – explico su hijo.

Nodoka guardo silencio por un momento, su mirada se perdió sobre el suelo alfombrado de su hijo. ¿Cómo Shamppo podía ser tan frívola a veces? Se preguntaba si su hijo realmente sería feliz con ella. Lo miro detenidamente mientras el observaba el televisor, ¿Qué otra opción que Shamppo? Ella venia de una familia prestigiosa y de buena categoría, pensó que tal vez con el tiempo superarían sus diferencias y podrían convivir en armonía aunque no hubiera amor.

-Bueno, por lo menos no paso a mayores – Nodoka se levanto de la cama y se encamino a la puerta -, no tardes en baja Ranma – El chico la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Volvió su vista a la televisión, no bajaría aun ya que la pereza se mantenía firme en no querer dejarlo ir. Se entretuvo un momento con el programa de _sala de emergencias, _personas heridas llegaban a emergencias hacerse atender por un médico. Justamente una chica de cabello rubio aparecía en escena, entraba en una camilla desmayada, un auto la había arrollado; había roto su cabeza y al parecer tenía muchas fracturas. Vio a su esposo de tras tratando de verla pero no lo dejaban pasar. Vio a las enfermeras y al médico de emergencias atenderla, limpiándole las heridas, nombrando cada uno de sus posibles problemas, inyectándole alguna medicina. Ella aun se mantenía inconsciente, le habían puesto un respirador y un cuello ortopédico, de pronto un _bit _había alertado a las enfermeras y al médico. Al parecer su ritmo cardiaco estaba descendiendo.

Su mente recordó a la chica que afortunadamente no mata. Recordó su rostro confundido con el golpe, sus ojos perdidos al momento de llevarla a su casa. Su cabello corto bailando con el viento cuando había salido del hospital. Nunca había visto unos ojos tristes, llenos de…soledad. ¿Habrá salido como había planeado?, esperaba que no, porque si lo hacía realmente estaba loca o no se quería para nada y buscaba una excusa absurda para morir. Era muy linda para tener un final como ese.

Nunca sabría si habría salido o no, jamás la volvería a ver, aunque por dentro deseo verla para asegurarse que estaba bien y no culparse de una muerte. Soltó un suspiro ya no quería pensar en esa chica, salió de su cama buscando con la mirada sus zapatillas para poder bajar.

.

.

.

-Así que te arrollaron – Mi amigo Taro comenzó a reír como desquiciado, le hacía mucha gracia las desgracias ajenas y yo no iba a ser una excepción. Le regale unos cuantos Ja ja llenos de sarcasmo.

-Comienzo a pensar que si hubiera muerto no hubieras parado de reír en mi velorio – comente mientras jugaba con el borde de mi vaso de cerveza. Lo había invitado a comer cerca de mi casa, el acepto gustoso, éramos amigos hace dos años y nos contábamos de todo, era como mi mejor amigo.

Dejo de reír y me miro con gracia.

-No es que sea malo Akane, es que solamente a ti te pasan este tipo de cosas, eres propensa a los accidentes – lo mire y rodé los ojos asumiendo sus palabras.

Era cierto, siempre me pasaba algo malo. La última vez había rodado un escalón golpeándome el trasero, la verdad me dolió mucho y provoco una histeria de risa entre mis amigos.

-Entonces no viviré por mucho tiempo – alce mi vaso y bebí otro sorbo, era mi segundo vaso. Ya había terminado mis costillas bbq, estaba satisfecha. Saque de mi bolso un cigarrillo y lo encendí, aspire y solté el humo dejando que se dispersara por el aire.

-Tendré que prepararme emocionalmente para tu partida – comento aguantando la risa, lo conocía perfectamente y sabia cuando tenía ganas de reír y cuando no -, ¿y quién fue el idiota? – siguió con el tema para apaciguar su risa.

-Un tal Ranma, no sé que habría estado haciendo en el auto que ni siquiera me vio. Pero por lo menos tuvo la decencia de llevarme a un hospital – di otro sorbo a mi cerveza, se estaba acabando. Sería la última y me iría a casa ya que mañana tenía trabajo y por lo menos quería causar una buena impresión a mi jefe.

-Eso es cierto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Tetsuya me hablo de nuevo – lo mire arrugando el entrecejo sorprendida -, al parecer lo tienes como loco después de la ultima vez. Me dijo que quiere volver a verte y revivir momentos fogosos – ambos soltamos una carcajada.

Había salido con Tetsuya por un mes, no era tan bueno en la cama como lo imaginaba pero pase lindos ratos con él, no era aburrido y sabia divertirse. Al terminar el mes me aburrí y deje de hablarle, prácticamente desaparecí del mapa, nunca le había dicho donde vivía ya que no quería visitas indeseadas.

-Dile que me arrollo un auto y morí – le dije con voz divertida.

-No sé que le haces a los hombres, pero siempre quieren más de ti. Pareciera que te hubieras acostado con muchos para tener la gran experiencia que ellos dicen que tienes – comenzó a reír, yo solté unas risitas ya que su comentario no me gusto mucho.

-No me he acostado con muchos, he tenido relaciones donde me enseñan todo lo que se – me exprese.

-¿Con cuántos es que te has acostado? – su pregunta me hiso reír, ya habíamos hablado de ese tema pero a él siempre le gustaba escuchar mi respuesta.

-Con unos… quince creo, o menos, no lo se. Toda mi vida creo que fueron esos, ahora no tengo ganas de estar con nadie, siempre arruinan las cosas cuando hablan de formalizar – comente asqueada de la idea.

-Algún día te casaras y yo me reiré en la boda y en el discurso diré "por fin, llego un hombre que cuando le hablo de formalizar a mi mejor amiga, no la hiso correr despavorida" – yo reí ya que hablo como todo un galante mientras alzaba su vaso fingiendo que era una copa.

-No voy a casarme, me comprare un perro y será mi único compañero –

-La zoofilia no va contigo Akane, si es lo que quieres deberías considerar el lesbianismo que no es tan desagradable, al contrario al hombre le encanta – lo mire enarcando mi ceja, negué con la cabeza, siempre salía con alguna bobería.

-idiota – murmure sonriendo. Solté un gran suspiro y lo mire sonriente –, tengo que irme si quiero ganar un buen sueldo – me levante de mi asiento y me acomode la correa del bolso, ya había terminado mi cigarrillo y mi cerveza, estaba lista para irme a casa.

-Nos vemos Akane – me abrazo fuerte y beso mi mejilla, no era raro esos afectos de cariño. Algunas veces pensaban que era mi novio y reíamos ante esos comentarios.

-Pórtate bien – le advertí mientras retrocedía. No me había dado cuenta cuando tropecé con otra mesa, me gire rápidamente evitando que se cayeran las cosas. Escuche la resonante risa de Taro y lo mire avergonzada.

-Siempre lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo, estas cosas solo te pasan a ti – me despedí con la mano y Salí rápidamente antes de seguir escuchando mofadas sobre mí.

Era hora de regresar a mi frio departamento (literalmente) llamaría a alguien que arreglara el termostato y ya no tener que andar abrigada en casa.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Distraer la mente

**HOLA! HOLA! HOLA!**

**SE QUE ALGUNOS SE PREGUNTARAN ¿Por qué ME HE DEMORADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO? PUES BIEN, AHORA TENGO TRABAJO Y ESTOY ESTUDIANDO EN LA U, POR LO QUE NO ME DA TIEMPO. MI HERMANA ESTA FACINADA CON ESTA PAGINA ASI QUE LE DI MI CUENTA, CON LA CONDICION DE QUE YO TERMINARA AUNQUE SEA UNA HISTORIA ¡ESTA! ASI QUE LA SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO Y ELLA ESTA SUBIENDO LA OTRA "ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO". SOY CONCIENTE DE QUE BORRO ALGUNOS FICS, DIJO QUE QUERIA EMPEZAR DE NUEVO ASI QUE CONFIO EN SU TRABAJO. **

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE! Y LOS DE MI HERMANA TAMBIEN.**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**EL IDIOTA**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::**

Abrí mis ojos al nuevo día, querido viernes. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como…trabajar. Estaba cansada de hacer de asistente del dentista, no tenía otra opción ¿no?, de algo tenía que vivir. En la tarde me reuniría con mi hermana Kasumi para su extensa interrogación y charla motivadora sobre mi futuro. Estaba cansada, estaba harta de que se preocupara por mi vida, está bien, era mi hermana y la quería, pero sabia perfectamente que a mi nadie podía cambiarme porque en realidad, mi vida era buena. No tenia ataduras sentimentales con nadie, no tenia que dar cuentas de nada a nadie y definitivamente podía hacer lo que quisiera. Me coloque un pantalón de tela gris ajustado a mis piernas y revelaba mi tentador trasero, estaba satisfecha con mi cuerpo. Me ponía de lado mirando el reflejo en el espejo, la blusa era blanca, deje desabrochados algunos botones del inicio del cuello para dejar ver mi blanca piel.

Mire el reloj de la mesa de noche y me di cuenta de que era temprano aun, se suponía que entraba al trabajo a las 9:00 am y aun eran las 7:00 am, aprovecharía el tiempo para tomar un desayuno decente y como se debía para satisfacer a mi estómago. Salí del departamento tarareando una canción alegre mientras me dirigía a tomar el taxi que me llevaría a unas varias cuadras de donde es el consultorio de Komura. Camine cerca buscando una cafetería donde sirvieran buenos desayunos. Al localizar el lugar entre buscando directamente un asiento vacío, al parecer el lugar estaba lleno. Chasquee mi lengua al ver que todo estaba ocupado, tendría que buscar en otro sitio, justo antes de salir me llamaron:

-¡Akane! – arrugue mi entrecejo y volví la mirada hacia el interior. Vi a un hombre alzar su mano, sacudiéndola en el aire llamando mi atención. Esa cara ya me era familiar, ¡pero claro! El apuesto doctor.

Sonreí algo sorprendida al verlo vestido sin su bata de doctor, me acerque hacia su mesa, estaba solo. Me hiso un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento y asi lo hice, aun no creyendo la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Que placer vernos de nuevo Akane - cruzo sus manos y las apoyo sobre la mesa, yo aún mantenía mis manos sobre mi regazo algo tímida - ¿Cómo está tu herida? – sonó algo preocupado, lo cual me hiso sonreír.

-sanando – señale con el dedo mi herida indicándole que estaba bien - ¿Qué hace aquí doctor? Su hospital queda lejos.

-Primero lo primero Akane, mi nombre es Shinossuke, doctor es cuando uso la bata – su risa me hiso entrar en confianza, no creía que el doctor…digo Shinossuke fuera tan sencillo -, trátame de "tu" no me gustan las formalidades.

_Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba _

-De acuerdo, Shinossuke ¿No trabajas hoy? – se me hiso un poco incomodo decirlo pero me acostumbrare.

-De hecho si, pero aun no es mi turno. Aproveche mi tiempo libre para tomar un desayuno tranquilamente –

-Ya somos dos – ambos sonreímos, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse ante su mirada, me sentí estúpida.

-¿Dónde trabajas?, no espera – alzo la mano a la camarera haciendo que se acercara - ¿Qué quieres comer? Yo invito – me guiño el ojo. O era muy amable o estaba flirteando conmigo.

-he… un café y un sándwich está bien – Me maldije a mi misma por sonar nerviosa, pero que alguien a quien apenas conociste ayer y que te invite cordialmente el desayuno era motivo para sonrojarme.

-Dígame señor – la camarera rubia embosto su gran sonrisa hacia Shinossuke.

-Un sándwich y un café para la señorita – al parecer la profunda voz de Shinossuke abatió a la camelara o era por el frio. Pero claramente me di cuenta como su cuerpo se había estremecido, los vellos de su piel se habían erizado y su cuerpo se había estremecido.

-En-enseguida señor – la chica no se atrevió a mirarlo y salió de allí más rápido de lo que podía. Reí para mis adentros al ver las reacciones que Shinossuke provocaba en las chicas. Para mi suerte no sufría lo mismo, era inmune ante los encantos de los hombres.

-Bien Akane, ahora si, cuéntame ¿Dónde trabajas? Si es que se puede saber, claro – poso su barbilla sobre sus manos.

Sentía un poco de pena al revelarme mi miserable pero sustentable trabajo, pero ¿Qué importa? Acaso el iba a juzgarme. Me senté colocando correctamente mi espalda.

-Asistente de dentista – las palabras salieron sin vergüenza de mi boca. Mi conciencia pataleaba sobre el suelo avergonzada de la situación mientras me decía _¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!_. Agache la mirada ya que era consciente de que me sonrojaba.

-Muchas bocas, es mucho mejor que lo mío – mi conciencia soltó un suspiro al ver que no lo tomaba tan mal.

-No lo creo – dije intentando no reir.

-No se te ve contenta ¿No te gusta tu trabajo? –

Medite por un momento, en realidad no me gustaba mi trabajo, pero no tenia otra opción. Alce la vista y vi la mirada curiosa de Shinossuke.

-No a todos nos gusta lo que hacemos –

Llego mi desayuno en ese momento. La camarera me miro con cara de: _Que suertuda chica._

-Te tomo la palabra-

¿Acaso no le gustaba ser doctor?

-¿No le gusta su trabajo? –

-Claro que si, pero en realidad, me gustaría recorrer el mundo y ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten – vi en sus ojos algo de nostalgia. Su idea la vida me pareció de lo masa linda.

-¿Qué te detiene? –

-No lo se, pero se que algún día y espero que sea pronto, pueda cumplir mi sueño y recorrer todo Japón – ambos sonreímos.

-Espero que algún día lo hagas y me mandes fotos de todos los lugares que recorres –

-Quizá si, o quizá te lleve conmigo – me sonroje, entonces el soltó una carcajada -, tranquila es broma.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras conversábamos sobre trivialidades, sobre qué edad tenia, sobre mi primera mascota. Su comida favorita, su grupo favorito. En fin, un sin número de cosas. Salí de la cafetería directo a mi trabajo. Nos despedimos desde la puerta y él se subió a su auto.

Pase la mañana revisando bocas y ayudando a mi jefe con su trabajo. Nada fuera de lo normal. Una vez Salí me dirigí hacia la casa de mi hermana, quedaba un poco lejos, unos cuarenta minutos en autobús.

Al llegar me encontré con una nota en la puerta que decía _"perdónanos Akane, El tío de Tofu murió hoy por la madrugada, tuvimos que salir a primera hora y no pude llamarte. Espero nos veamos cuando regrese"_

Genial.

Ahora estaba estancada en la casa abandonada de mi hermana. Solté un suspiro, a pesar de todo, tenía muchas ganas de verla. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres ella siempre se preocupó por darme ánimos y siempre me apoyo en todo lo que necesitaba junto con mi tia. Ese día fue el día en que mi familia se quebrantó, ya no éramos nada. Si antes me sentía sola, ahora me siento peor. Dicen que la soledad no se llena así como así, pero yo trato de hacerlo. Extrañaba mucho a mis padres, los extrañaba de verdad.

Dios, tenía ganas de llorar. Pase mi mano por mi nariz, y seque rápidamente mis ojos. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba distraerme. No quería pensar en nada doloroso, no justo hoy.

De repente mi celular comenzó a vibrar, tome la llamada.

-¿Diga? –

-Akane, buenas noticias. Mi mama se fue hoy en la mañana por algo que sucedió. Anoche salimos y conocí a un chico muy pero muy guapo y esta noche saldremos, el ira con un amigo así que necesito de tu ayuda – su voz sonaba como a de una adolescente dando brincos por todos lados.

No lo pensé dos veces, necesitaba distracción.

-Cuenta conmigo ¿Dónde nos vemos y a que hora? –

-Espera colega, ¿no quieres saber ni como se llama mi conquista? –

-Me enteraré hoy en la noche, dime donde nos vemos –

-De acuerdo, te pasaremos recogiendo. Su amigo al parecer ira después –

-Listo, entonces me arreglare –

Colgué aliviada, pero aun estaba entrando de nuevo en un estado de depresión –según mi psicólogo- hace unos años estuve en tratamiento psicológico. Después de lo que ocurrió con mi ex…

No quería recordarlo, sacudí la cabeza, respire hondo y me encamine a la parada de autobús.

Esa noche estaba mas que lista para salir. Me había puesto una falda blanca y una blusa rosada clara y mis tacones rosados claros, me daba un toque de dulzura. No me había maquillado mucho, recordé cuando alguien me había dicho que así me veía mas hermosa, desde ese entonces deje de maquillarme. Estaba en la sala moviendo mi pie impaciente. Ya quería irme, había pasado la tarde llena de ansiedad, no quería estar sola, después de recordar las cosas que me pasaron lo que menos quería era estar sola en ese departamento. El timbre sonó y baje rápidamente.

-Pero que chula estas – me silbo Kanna desde el auto. Sonreí y me subi atrás.

-Hola – salude.

-Akane, el es Ryoga Había, Ryoga ella es Akane Tendo – Nos dimos una mirada por el retrovisor, no era feo y era bien lindo como me lo había descrito Kanna.

-Un placer conocerte – dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-Igualmente – sonreí de medio lado.

Kanna se volteo del asiento del copiloto y comenzamos a conversar, preguntándome como estuvo mi día. No quise entrar en detalles así que le dije que solo había ido a trabajar y luego me quede en casa.

-¿Quieren ir a cenar chicas? – pregunto Ryoga sin mirarnos.

-Por mi esta bien – Dijo mi amiga sonriendo -¿Quieres comer Akane?

-En realidad, no tengo hambre, gracias –

-Tienes que comer algo, porque hoy pienso emborracharme – reprocho Kanna.

Me miro detenidamente, algo que me incómodo. Se inclinó y me observo más de cerca directo a mi frente, aun cargaba una curita pequeña y mi cerquillo lograba taparlo, pero no lo tapo de la vista de Kanna.

-¿Qué te paso? – inclino su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de ver bien.

-Un idiota casi me mata con su auto – Me tape mejor la evidencia.

-¿Qué? – Kanna abrió los ojos con sorpresa -, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No fue nada grave, el muy tonto hablaba por teléfono y no me vio –

-Valla eso si que es tener mala suerte. Yo le hubiera roto el parabrisas – comento Ryoga. Kanna y yo reímos.

-La verdad si hubiera estado menos mareada lo hubiera hecho –

-Es un idiota, pero mi amiga es como un roble, nada le hace daño ¿No es cierto? – me miro. Yo asentí con la cabeza, lo que no sabía ella era que por dentro estaba totalmente destruida.

-Bien, ya llegamos –

Nos bajamos del auto, entramos a un restaurante algo elegante, pero no tanto. Nos dirigimos a la mesa que quedaba a lado de la ventana, dándonos la vista de las calles. Me quede en silencio dejando que Kanna conquistara a su nueva cita, no era de las que hablaba mucho cuando conocía a alguien, no me consideraba tímida, solo era de las que analizaba a la persona antes de tratarlas.

De repente mi celular vibro, lo saque, era un número desconocido.

-¿Hola? –

-Hola Akane, soy Shinossuke – abrió mis ojos con sorpresa, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Eh…Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? –

Vi a Kanna y Ryoga que dejaron de hablar y me prestaron atención, fue incomodo.

-Bueno, fui tu doctor y tengo información sobre ti. Espero no te moleste – su voz sonaba algo tímida.

-No, no me molesta –

-Bueno, pues…llamaba para saber… bueno, si estabas ocupada esta noche, tal ves… tal vez te gustaría cenar. Tengo libre la noche –

No pude evitar sorprenderme ¿El doctor Shinossuke me estaba invitando a cenar? La verdad que no lo entendía y no quería detenerme a pensarlo.

-Yo…lo siento, ahora estoy con una amiga… - mordí mi labio inferior, esperando su respuesta.

Kanna me observo atentamente.

-Oh, lo siento no lo sabía. Bueno lamento haberte molestado –

Hubo un momento de silencio. No sabía que decirle, ¿quería salir con el? Me causaba confianza, y no lo sé, tal vez podríamos ser buenos amigos.

-Podemos salir otro día ¿Qué te parece? – cerré mis ojos con fuerza ¿Yo pidiéndole a un chico salir? Esto era algo del otro mundo.

-Claro me encantaría – escuche su risita al otro lado de la línea – Que te parece si te llamo cuando tenga un día libre y quedamos en ir a cenar –

-De acuerdo – me rasque el cuello, señal de que estaba algo dudosa.

-Bien, entonces que pases una linda velada con tu amiga. Recuerda que tienes que cuidarte –

-Si doctor – use mi tono de sarcasmo.

Soltó una risa que me hiso sonreír.

-Adiós Akane, nos vemos -

Colgué el teléfono y fue cuando Kanna soltó un respiro. Al parecer había estado conteniendo el aliento desde mi llamada.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto inmediatamente.

-Un amigo, bueno… es el doctor que me atendió el día del accidente –

-Valla Akane, si que eres una arrasadora cuando se trata de hombres – Dijo soltando una risa. Puse los ojos en blanco y no le hice caso.

-Diablos, ¿entonces no saldrás con mi amigo? - Ryoga me miro frunciendo el ceño, parecía un niño.

-Claro que saldremos. Con Shinossuke saldré otro día, además solo saldremos con tu amigo hoy, ningún día mas –

-Bueno, creo que me parece justo –

-Bueno y cuéntanos ¿Cómo es? – Kanna parecía encantada cuando me veía con algún chico. Siempre me decía que el día que me viera enamorada, ese día me llevaría a Londres. Lo cual lo hicimos una apuesta.

La cena paso muy entretenida, me hice amiga de Ryoga. Me caía muy bien y era la pareja ideal para Kanna, era divertido, alegre y despreocupado. Veía a Kanna suspirar de vez en cuando, cuando lo veía. Era lo malo en ella, se ilusionaba rápido con un chico. Siempre le trate de aconsejar que nunca espere nada de nadie, porque lo único que guardas de una relación son dolorosos recuerdos. Pero al parecer nunca seguía mis consejos.

Acabamos de cenar y Kanna se guindo del brazo de Ryoga. Subimos al auto y llegamos a la discoteca. No hicimos fila ya que Ryoga le pago al señor de la entrada y nos dejo pasar sin prestar atención a los reclamos de los demás.

Buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos. Ryoga se dirigió a buscar algo para tomar y había dicho que su amigo llegaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué te parece? – me dijo al oído Kanna por la música fuerte.

-No está nada mal ¿Cómo lo conociste? –

-En el restaurante, mi mamá hablaba por teléfono y me dirigí a la barra a tomar un coctel y lo conocí allí – su risa risueña adorno su cara.

-¿No conociste a su amigo? –

-No, pero ha de ser guapo como él. Mira y así podemos estar con chicos guapos y casarnos juntas –

solté una carcajada por la ocurrencia de Kanna ¿casarme? No gracias.

-Aquí traigo tequila – Ryoga se sentó junto a nosotras y coloco cuatro vasos pequeños y una botella grande de Tequila.

Kanna sonrió y froto sus manos mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Yo fije mi vista en la multitud, la gente bailaba al son de la música, lenta y sensual. Algunas chicas se aferraban a su pareja y juntaban sus frentes esperando acabar con la distancia o incitándolos a besarlas. Algunas bailaban entre ellas y chicos de la barra observaban entretenidos mientras hablaban entre ellos.

-Ten Akane – Ryoga me sirvió un vaso.

Este era mi ambiente, lejos de los problemas, dejándome llevar por la música resonando por todos lados. Sonreí emocionada, tome el vaso y lo trague de un solo golpe.

-¡Wow, ella es de los míos! – Dijo Ryoga mientras reía – Iba a darte sal y limón pero veo que no los necesitas –

-Me gusta así – grite por la música.

Kanna soltó una risa y levanto su vaso.

-Nadie necesita limón y sal, vamos Ryoga, hasta el fondo – grito mi amiga emocionada.

-¡Esa es mi chica! – alzaron sus vasos juntos y bebieron de un golpe.

Kanna arrugo su rostro, y Ryoga saco su lengua. Los tres reímos y luego nos sirvió el segundo trago. La nueva conquista de Kanna se levantó de su asiento y saco su celular.

-¿Dónde estás viejo? – se tapó un oído y comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

Kanna emocionada me sirvió otro vaso de Tequila, si seguía sirviendo así de rápido la noche iba acabar temprano. Las dos brindamos y tomamos.

-¡Por fin llegas hermano! – Alce la vista para ver al amigo de Ryoga. Abrió la boca de la impresión al ver al idiota del auto frente a mí. Al parecer él también se impresiono al verme allí.

-Oh no, lo que me faltaba – murmure para mi misma mientras bajaba la mirada.


	4. efectos del alcohol

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**COMPLETAMENTE ESTUPIDA**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

Fuimos con Ryoga y Kanna a la discoteca, y para mi mala suerte el amigo con el que me tocaba la noche, era nada mas y nada menos que el idiota que me había atropellado.

-Chicas, él es mi amigo Ranma Saotome – Kanna se levantó y estrecho su mano con la de él.

Bueno, el idiota no importaba esta noche. Así que él no me arruinaría la diversión. Además, a pesar de atropellarme y casi matarme, me llevo al hospital y a mi casa, merecía otra oportunidad.

-Hola – estreche su mano.

Lo solté rápidamente al sentir una corriente extraña. Lo mire algo sorprendida, ¿acaso estaba corriendo electricidad por su cuerpo?, pero era una corriente extraña.

-Un gusto volver a verte Akane – sonrió.

-¿Acaso se conocían? – pregunto Kanna. Nos sentamos y él se sentó a mi lado ya que la mesa era redonda.

-Claro, pero tuve un acercamiento más directo con su carro – Ranma sonrió y se tapó los ojos con la mano, como si el recordarlo fuera bochornoso.

-¿No me digas que el es el idiota? – pregunto sorprendido Ryoga.

-¿El fue el que te atropello? – Kanna casi lo fulmina con la mirada, pero la detuve en ese momento.

-Tranquila Kanna, estoy bien de todas formas – No pude evitar reírme, mi amiga a veces podría resultar muy sobreprotectora.

-Valla, pero que pequeño es el mundo. Bueno brindemos por las coincidencias – Ryoga sirvió tequila de nuevo y todos brindamos.

No estaba muy cómoda con Ranma, me sentía demasiado tensa. Pero como había dicho, no dejaría que el me arruinara la noche, me divertiría y la pasaría bien.

Los tragos empezaron a correr por la mesa, conversamos sobre trivialidades, sobre el trabajo de cada uno. No me avergoncé esta vez porque el alcohol me estaba dando confianza en mí misma. Agradecí a Kanna mentalmente ya que esa noche si no me hubiera llamado, tal vez hubiera comprado ron y lo hubiera tomado sola en mi apartamento, o tal vez hubiera llamado a Taro a que me hiciera compañía y dejaría que me molestara con tal de no estar sola.

Kanna se levanto lanzando una picara sonrisa. Seguramente de esas diciendo que pronto estaría de novia con Ryoga.

-Iremos a bailar un poco – anuncio Ryoga y se la llevo a la pista.

Ranma tomo la botella de tequila y sirvió otros dos tragos.

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza? – se volteo para quedar frente a mí.

-Para tu suerte, no me duele tanto – fui sarcástica, algún día me vengaría y lo atropellaría. Cuando tenga auto, claro. Aunque no me gustaba manejar.

-Es un alivio, estuve preocupado, pensé que había salido ese mismo día – llevo su mano al pecho y soltó un suspiro.

-Lo pensé, enserio. Pero al final fui a comer con un amigo –

-Lo siento de nuevo – tome mi vaso y le hice un gesto con la mano para que lo olvidara. No quería enfadarme esa noche, quería disfrutar, tampoco.

Tomamos otros dos tragos, busque con la mirada a Kanna. Estaba bailando animadamente con Ryoga, movía sus caderas de manera marcada, alzaba sus brazos y ladeaba su cabeza mientras Ryoga la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Pude notar como el le hablaba al oído y ella sonreía, echaba su cabeza para atrás y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

El celular de Ranma comenzó a sonar, deduje que era de el ya que el mío no vibraba. Lo tomo y arrugo la frente, dejo el teléfono en la mesa y siguió sonando hasta que se dio por vencido. Lo mire extraña, tal vez no contestaba por el ruido. De nuevo el celular comenzó a sonar, me incline un poco aprovechando que el servía otros dos vasos de tequila –me estaba haciendo efecto-, vi el nombre de "Shamppo" en la pantalla. Me volví a mi puesto y sonreí de lado.

-¿No vas a contestar? – pregunte sonriendo.

El me miro y luego miro su celular. También sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura.

-Estoy más entretenido en otras cosas – confeso sin abandonar aquella sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosas? –

-Bueno, en pasar una buena noche sin que me estén molestando – alce mis cejas sorprendida.

Alce la copa y dije:

-Brindemos por pasar una buena noche – el sonrió y brindo conmigo. Tomamos de golpe, ahora el ardor del tequila no se sentía tanto como en el principio.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? – se acercó a mí. Yo asentí con la cabeza –, la verdad pensé que me odiabas por lo del otro día.

-Si te odio, por tu culpa tuve un mal día. Pero decidí que hoy no dejaría que nada arruinara mi noche – sonreí por ser sincera.

-Valla, eso sí que... me deja más tranquilo – nos dimos cuenta que el tequila se había acabado. La verdad estaba mareada y feliz.

-Brindemos porque hoy seamos amigos y mañana enemigos –

-Me parece genial, ire por unas cervezas, no tardo – Diablos ¿acaso iba a mezclar? Ojala mañana no terminara en el hospital por intoxicación.

Lo vi perderse entra la multitud. Mi cuerpo no comenzó a responder como yo queria, me di cuenta de que estaba media borracha, sonreí porque me sentí estúpida y a la vez contenta. Ranma no estaba tan mal después de todo, era apuesto y sus ojos eran hermosos. Me gustaba su trenza y su cuerpo bien formado. Sacudí mi cabeza y deje de mirar hacia donde se había ido. ¿En que estaba pensando? No me agrada nada, pero esta noche el alcohol decía lo contrario.

-Hola nena, ¿quieres bailar? – alce la vista un poco aturdida.

Un chico de aspecto hippie se acercó a nuestra mesa. Llevaba un arete en la oreja y su pelo caía hasta sus hombros. Olía a marihuana y sus ojos estaban rojos. Negué con la cabeza y me hice para atrás.

-Vamos, bailemos un poco – alargo su mano y me la tendió, esperando que yo se la tomara.

-Lo siento, vengo acompañada – me excuse.

-Yo te veo sola nena, baila conmigo y pasémosla bien – el hippie comenzó acercarse más.

Un miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, me agite, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre y sentía como comenzaba a sudar. Sentí su aliento asqueroso cerca de mi rostro, hice una mueca de desagrado. Entonces simplemente lo empuje tan fuerte que se tropezó con la silla de Ranma y cayo de culo en el suelo.

Ranma llego justo a tiempo con dos cervezas en la mano. Miro al tipo en el suelo, tomo su silla y se acercó a mí. Se sentó a mi lado y paso su brazo por mi hombro.

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto al oído, me apretó el brazo con su mano y me sentí mucho mejor.

-Sí, ya ves – indique señalando al tipo que se había levanto y se había ido no antes sin hacer un gesto obsceno con su dedo.

-¿Te estaba molestando? – su tono de voz ahora sonaba mas dura.

Lo mire y le di una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Nuestros rostros se encontraron a una distancia corta. Por culpa del maldito alcohol no podía moverme, sentía un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, la música retumbaba fuerte a todo alrededor. ¡Diablos! Necesitaba control, no se de donde había sacado fuerzas para moverme, me aleje un poco y tome una de las cervezas.

-¿Brindamos? – alce un poco la cerveza, el me estudio atentamente por unos segundos. Luego de eso brindo conmigo.

-Entonces, ¿mañana seremos enemigos? – asentí con la cabeza. El soltó una risita y saco su celular -. Bueno, como dices que mañana seremos enemigos. Entonces debo suponer que nos volveremos a encontrar. Dame tu numero para llamarte y decirte cuanto te odio – no pude evitar reírme.

Tome su celular y marque mi teléfono, llame y sentí vibrar mi bolso. Entonces colgué y guarde mi número en su celular como "archienemiga"

-No lo habría descrito mejor – comento al ver su nuevo contacto en la libreta.

Procedí hacer lo mismo con mi celular y escribir "archienemigo"

-¿Enserio nunca podríamos ser amigos? – puso rostro de desencanto, negué con la cabeza y apunte mi dedo a mi herida.

-No hasta que se me cure esto, y el trauma por haberme arrollado, y hasta que me convenza de que no eres un idiota al volante – mi comentario le causo gracia que comenzó a reír con ganas.

-¿Sabes? Tú tampoco me agradaste. Eras muy quisquillosa y mal agradecida –

-Pues es lo menos que esperarías de alguien a quien acabas de arrollar –

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – alzo sus manos a la altura de sus hombros -, tu ganas.

Sonreí victoriosa y termine de tomar mi cerveza.

Kanna y Ryoga llegaron tomados de la mano y con otra ronda de cervezas. Una para cada uno. Entonces algo que estaba esperando toda la noche. La canción que me encantaba comenzó a sonar. Una de Robbie Williams "Feel" en forma mas movida.

-Si me disculpan, iré a bailar – anuncie. No espere a respuestas y me levante, tambalee un poco antes de estar segura. Me agarre de la pierna de Ranma y la mesa. Me arregle la falda y me dirigí a la pista.

Pude escuchar a Kanna gritar:

-¡Muévelo todo amiga! – alce mi mano demostrando que la había escuchado.

La canción no podría describirme mejor. Era una persona vacía con ganas de sentir amor, con toda la vida corriendo por sus venas, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba que nadie estuviera conmigo porque me alejaría al instante.

-Mi cabeza habla un idioma que no logro entender… - cantaba la canción – Solo quiero sentir, amor real…. No quiero morir, pero no me emociona el estar vivo, antes de encontrar amor, me preparo para abandonarla.

Comencé a cantar y moverme al son de la música, no me importaba no bailar con nadie. Me gustaba bailar esa canción sola, alce mis brazos y moví mis caderas lentamente. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el ambiente, el olor a cigarrillo, los cuerpos que emanaban calor a mi alrededor, los roces, me deje llevar por todo. Este era mi lugar, fuera de los problemas, fuera de los malos recuerdos, fuera del dolor. Ninguna estúpida sesión de grupo podía compararse con esto.

-Ven toma mi mano… quiero contactar con los vivos… - balbuceaba la canción.

Sentí unas manos sobre mis caderas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y mire hacia atrás, pude divisar a Ranma. Su mirada era oscura, como si el deseo corriera por ellos, me pego más a su cuerpo y se movió conmigo. Me estremecí al contacto, cerré los ojos y eche mi cabeza a su hombro. En ese momento mi cuerpo experimento algo que antes no había pasado. Tranquilidad. La corriente subía desde mis piernas hasta mi columna, mordí mi labio inferior, me sentía excitada. Había maldecido al alcohol una y mil veces, siempre me traicionaba. Pero hoy era distinto. Antes no me hubiera sentido así, tal vez fue el tequila.

Me voltee para quedar frente a él, era un poco más alto, a pesar de que cargaba tacos. Su aroma me trasladaba hacia otro lado. Olía tan bien. Subió sus manos por mi cintura y rodeo mi espalda. Las bajo suavemente hasta mis caderas. Una mano de él me sujeto el cabello y tiro suavemente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Estábamos tan cerca, nuestras narices se rozaban. Su aliento era tan seductor, aun cuando se mezclaba con el alcohol. Entreabrí mis labios inconscientemente tratando de sentir su aliento dentro de mi boca. Subió su otra mano suavemente por mi cintura y la poso sobre mi nuca.

-Mañana nos odiaremos – advertí, sabiendo lo que estuviera a punto de pasar –lo que mi cabeza alcohólica imaginaba.

-Hoy te deseo… - susurro sobre mi boca y me beso.

Me beso duro, sus labios obligaron a los míos abrirse y su lengua invadió por completo. Me sujete fuertemente de sus hombros temiendo el caerme. La corriente se volvió más intensa que no pude resistirlo, jadee y mordí su labio. Enredo sus manos en mi cabello y ladeo su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a mi boca. Fue un beso apasionada –demasiado- seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música, otra que habían puesto.

-Salgamos de aquí – susurro fuerte sobre mi boca.

Asentí con la cabeza y me deje llevar.

Entrelazo nuestras manos y me llevo hasta la mesa, Kanna y Ryoga no estaban para mi suerte. Tome mi bolso y Salí de allí con Ranma, mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente. Observaba su espalda mientras salíamos de allí. Me tenía bien sujeta de la mano. Su espalda estaba bien trabajada, se podía apreciar a través de la camisa negra.

Salimos del escándalo de adentro, mis oídos pitaban porque aun dentro de mi cabeza estaba retumbando la música. El aire frio de la noche choco directamente con mi rostro, ahora me sentía aún más asustada, bueno asustada y excitada. Ranma me llevo hasta un auto negro –al parecer el suyo-, me llevo al asiento del copiloto y antes de abrirme me arrimo a la puerta, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme fuerte.

Su cuerpo se arrimó al mío, lo cual hiso que sintiera su excitación rozando mi vientre. Gemí sobre su boca y busque disminuir el espacio. Beso mi mejilla y fue descendiendo hasta mi cuello, donde lo mordió sin piedad. Me queje inmediatamente, no quería que dejara alguna marca. Se alejo de mi y abrió la puerta haciéndome entrar.

Rápidamente subió al lado del conductor y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Se lo veía ansioso, excitado, agitado, todo lo que terminara en "ado". Me puse el cinturón y lo mire desconfiada.

-¿Seguro que puedes conducir? No quiero que atropelles a alguien –

-Tranquila – se inclinó sobre su asiento y sonrió. Su sonrisa me dio seguridad, me beso y volvió a su posición.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunte a medio camino, estábamos cruzando por el centro. Quería sentir sus labios de nuevo, quería volver a besarlo. El alcohol me hacia desearlo como una loca.

-A un hotel – dijo sin quitar la mirada de la autopista.

Me mordí el labio y cerré mis ojos, aun mi respiración era agitada. La corriente en mi estomago me estaba traicionando.

Llegamos a un hotel y aparco en el estacionamiento. Me tomo de la mano de nuevo y me llevo hasta la recepcionista.

-Una habitación por favor – ahora parecía mas calmado, yo agache mi cabeza avergonzada.

¿Sospechara lo que vendríamos hacer? ¡Diablos, maldito alcohol!

La señora le tendió una llave y él le dio su tarjeta de crédito. Estaba mareada que el suelo me daba vueltas. Me sujeto bien y me llevo hasta el ascensor. Para mi suerte una pareja de ancianos iba allí con nosotros. Ranma me abrazo por los hombros y me pego a su cuerpo, comenzó acariciar con su pulgar mi brazo, como si fuéramos una pareja normal.

La sola idea de "pareja normal" me hacía estremecerme del susto.

No es que me gustara la vida clandestina. Simplemente tenía tan mala experiencia que había decido tachar al amor en mi lista de deseos.

Llegamos a un pasillo y me saco del ascensor. No pude ver que numero era ya que mi vista me estaba traicionando ¿Era un cinco…o un seis…?. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación y entramos. Aun me sentía en la dimensión desconocida. El tequila hacia que sintiera que estaba en mi cuerpo pero que no lo podía controlar, era algo frustrante.

Ranma me apoyo en la puerta e inclino mi rostro hacia arriba. Vi sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo. Acaricio mis mejillas con sus pulgares y me volvió a besar apasionadamente.

-Te deseo Akane… - me declaraba entre besos -…inexplicablemente no e dejado de pensar en ti desde ese día… -

Me quede congelada en mi sitio, ¿había pensado en mí desde que me arrollo?, era evidente ya que casi me mata y su conciencia se lo hacía recordar cada segundo.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello y me aferre aún más a él. ¡Al diablo con la moral! Tendría sexo con Ranma y lo disfrutaría ya que mi cuerpo me estaba recalcando que nuestros cuerpos se complementaban y se necesitaban. Total, no lo volvería a ver.

Me alzo en el aire y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, me empujó hacia la puerta de nuevo. Ambos gemimos y seguimos besándonos como si la vida dependiera de ello. Me llevo dentro de la habitación, sin chocarse, como si conociera el cuarto de memoria. Caímos en una cómoda y confortable cama.

Bajo sus besos hasta llegar a mi cuello. Hice mi rostro hacia un lado y deje que me besara, sus labios me hacían estremecer por completo, acariciaba su cabello y lo aferraba más a mí. Bajo sus besos hasta mis pechos, bajo mi blusa y el sostén, exponiendo mis senos. Mordió suavemente y a la vez salvaje uno de ellos, mientras con el otro, manipulaba el pezón con sus dedo índice y pulgar. Me estremecí por completo y arquee mi espalda.

Jadee su nombre y al parecer eso le encanto ya que intensificó las caricias. Sentía como me mojaba completa, era la primera vez que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de tal forma, me sentía estúpida al estar tan excitada con el hombre que por poco me mata. Bajo sus besos hasta llegar a mi ombligo, jugo con su lengua y mordió mi vientre.

Subió mis manos y las coloco sobre mi cabeza y volvió a besarme en los labios, fuertemente. Subía y bajaba su mano por mi cuerpo, mientras con la otra evitaba que moviera las manos. Mis piernas me sirvieron en ese momento. Comencé acariciar sus piernas con las mías, subía mi pie por su pierna y acariciaba sus pies. Se sentó a ahorcadas sobre mi y me saco la blusa rápidamente. Nuestras respiraciones delataban lo excitados que estábamos, nuestros cuerpos y sentidos amarraban a una silla y ponían una cinta en la boca a la conciencia y la lucidez.

Busque con mis manos en medio de la oscuridad, los botones de su camisa. Desabroche uno por uno y pude sentir su piel. Su perfecto pecho trabajado, sus abdomen bien marcado. Mordí su hombro para demostrarlo lo excitada que estaba.

-Te deseo tanto Akane… - mordió mi lóbulo derecho y acarició mi cuerpo por completo, masajeo mis pechos y volvió a bajar hasta mi cintura.

Me empujo hasta que caí a la cama y bajo rápidamente mi falda junto con la braga, dejándome completamente desnuda y a su merced. Se quedó observándome por un momento. Me ruborice y mire hacia otro lado mientras respiraba por mi boca. Sentí su mano ir mas despacio por mis pechos hasta llegar a mi vientre.

Me estremecí cuando toco mi intimidad, no me atrevía a verlo. Cerré mis ojos y mordí mi labio.

-Mírame… - ordeno, cerré mis ojos aún más fuerte y lo mire.

Su rostro denotaba deseo intenso, me miraba como alguien que adoraba a una deidad, como alguien quien se quedaba deslumbrado con la belleza de una pieza de museo recién estrenada.

-Eres hermosa… - murmuro para el, pero lo logre escuchar.

Se desabrocho el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones juntos con sus boxers. Entonces cuando creía que estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Su miembro tenía un tamaño sugerente, estaba completamente erecto, ¿yo lo puse así? Se tumbó sobre mí, yo deje salir un gemido al sentir su miembro sobre mi vientre. Clave mis uñas sobre su espalda para demostrarle lo excitada que me ponía. Beso mi cuello y luego mi boca, de manera salvaje.

Se volvió a sentar sobre sus rodillas y busco en su pantalón su billetera, de el saco un paquetito plateado, lo abrió con la boca y se colocó el condón. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, había llegado el momento.

Abrió mis piernas, y pasó sus dedos por mi intimidad. Cerró sus ojos y yo también al sentir como hundía un dedo dentro de mí.

-Estas mojada Akane, me encanta – me beso fuerte sobres mis labios. Masajeo con el pulgar mi clítoris, entonces sentí que desfallecía de placer.

Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y ahora había metido dos dedos, comenzó con la danza de sacar y meter, sacar y meter. Mientras seguía manipulando mi clítoris. Había ahogado gritos de placer. Lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás y me deje llevar por el explosivo orgasmo. Jamás me había sentido tan viva, jamás había sentido llegar al placer de esa manera.

Antes que reaccionara y me recuperara del orgasmo, se hundió completamente sobre mí. Entre son aviso, mi estreches hiso que gritara. El jadeo fuertemente sobre mi oído. Empezó a embestirme sin piedad, lo abrace fuertemente y enrolle mis piernas sobre su cintura. Me tomo del cabello y lo jalo obligándome a que lo mirase. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, jadeaba de manera descontrolada, al igual que yo. Me beso fuertemente y mordió mi labio, me dolió, pero era un dolor mezclado con placer.

Siguió embistiéndome hasta que ya no logre contenerme, me deje llevar por mi segundo orgasmo. Sentí como él también se había dejado llevar y había terminado. Nuestras respiraciones eran descontroladas, estuvo sobre mí y aun dentro, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Luego de eso se dejó caer a mi lado y me abrazo. Me di la vuelta y quede con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Cerré mis ojos, el sueño me estaba llamando, obligándome a dejar ese momento lleno de placer.

Sentí que beso mi cuello y se hundió sobre el.

-Me encanta como hueles… - susurro, pero para mi ya era un sonido lejano. Mis ojos se cerraron y me deje vencer por las manos de Morfeo.

Abrí mis ojos, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi garganta pedía a gritos agua helada. Mi lengua estaba completamente seca. Me incorpore sobre mi brazo y mire alrededor ¿Dónde estaba? Este lugar no lo conocía. Entonces un montón de cosas cruzaron por mi cabeza. Como una película de cortometraje, mire atrás de mí y vi a Ranma desnudo acostado boca abajo.

Había tenido sexo con Ranma, con el hombre que casi me mata y que prácticamente odiaba. Por darle un día de paz y amor a mi noche, termine en la cama con él. Me maldije en mi interior. Tan fácil no era, siempre lo hacía con mis novios, aunque durara solo un par de semanas, pero al final eran mis novios. Me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, aproveche que Ranma dormía y busque mi ropa. Salí de la cama y encontré mis bragas junto con la falda al otro lado de la cama. Mire de nuevo a Ranma, se lo veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, como si nunca hubiera hecho nada. Sentí vergüenza de mí.

-Eres una asquerosa fácil Akane, que diablos te pasa – me regañe a mí misma en voz baja.

Entonces un celular comenzó a sonar, aterrada de que Ranma despertara seguí rápidamente el sonido, me encontré con su teléfono, le había llegado un mensaje. La curiosidad me venció y lo abrí, decidí dejarlo a culpa del tequila. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al leer el mensaje.

_No sé dónde diablos te metiste esta noche, y no trates de excusarte de que Ryoga llego a la ciudad. Se supone que tienes que rendirle cuentas a tu prometida, si voy a ser tu esposa tienes que decirme todo lo que haces. De todas formas, en la mañana nos vemos, tengo que ir hablar con tu mamá sobre algunas cosas de la boda. Adiós. _

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sentí una presión en mi pecho, apreté mis labios con fuerza evitando no dejarme llevar por las emociones. Mi estómago quiso vomitar. ¡El muy infeliz estaba comprometido! ¡Se iba a casar! Me llevo a la cama estando comprometido con una mujer. Ok, las ganas de vomitar aumentaron, no solo por el tequila, si no porque me sentí ridiculizada y estúpida por el. Jamás me perdonaría eso, yo sé que se siente que te engañen, se lo que se siente saber que tu prometido este con otra mujer. Es un dolor capas de dejarte sin vida.

Mis ojos derramaron lágrimas sin permiso. Diablos, ahora por culpa suya recordé algo de mi pasado.

Me vestí rápidamente y escribí una nota. Recordé que había dejado mi número grabado en su celular y me asegure de borrarlo y también borrarlo del mío. Me sentía utilizada, era un desliz antes de la boda. Qué manera tan espantosa de usar a una mujer.

Deje la mesa sobre la mesita de noche "_No quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida"_

Con el corazón destruido, y con las heridas de batalla descubiertas me retire de la habitación dejándolo solo.


End file.
